Turn Around And You Die
by RealityRlySucks
Summary: After 2 years, Leo and Luna are back in New Domino city. But they aren't the little kids they used to be anymore... And they are not the normal teens everyone thinks they are... Rated M for violence.
1. Let's go

I'm trying to write a novel, so I don't really have time, but I couldn't resist writing this fix, I love the twins too much. Thank you, OCValkyrie for posting such an amazing pic on your Facebook. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! I will write a fanfic, based on that piece of awesomeness.

For those of you who are interested(interest in this pic is mandatory):

faceboo!k.c!om/phot!o.p!hp?fbid=439566612801770&set=pb.266422580116175.-2207520000.1369056352.&type=3&theater

(remove exclamation points)

Epic, eh? Well, let's get started.

* * *

"Leo, what are you doing?" Luna was standing on the threshold of her room. She had stopped walking, once she'd seen Leo, turning her room upside down. "I can't find my cleaning kit. Where do you keep yours?" "Honestly...", Luna said with a sigh. "It's under the pile of magazines in the corner. And make sure you clean up this mess, ok? Not a single thing in a place it doesn't belong. Not a single thing!" "Yeah, yeah", Leo replied. "Man, I hate this..." "Then you should've just asked... I'd have just told you. Now you get to clean up my room." She stuck out her tongue. Leo opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to. He couldn't win an argument with his sister anyway, so why try? Luna walked up to the closet. Se swung open the door. It contained clothes, shoes, stuff you'd expect to be sitting in a girl's closet. She grabbed some shoes, and wanted to close the door, but paused. She kept looking at the back of the closet. She couldn't help but smile. If anyone found out... That would be interesting. She wondered what she would do if that happened...

She looked at Leo again. "Clean them properly."

"Roger"

* * *

The twins were both 15 now, it had been 2 years since the WRGP. They lived with their parents now, but after a year of traveling with them, their parents had decided to settle down, again. Their father had received a promotion, and was now part of the board of directors of the company he worked for. Their mother had also gained a more "normal" function, and thus they lived in new domino again. But since most of 5d's was still scattered, the only one they saw regularly was Yusei, who was busy becoming a physicist, just like his father used to be. Or rather, he more or less already was. He was working on zero-reverse countermeasures, and they were making great progress. In 3 years or so, the first completely safe Ener-d reactor could become operational. Yusei had inherited his father's genius all right. Jack was still trying to reclaim his title, but Crow turned out to be a bigger obstacle than he had expected. And Akiza was still trying to become a doctor. She had passed the entry exams, but the actual classes were hard enough by themselves, so she hadn't been to New Domino since, not even in the holidays. It was a shame they had so little contact these days.

Leo was sitting at the kitchen table, doing his homework. Luna was sitting on the other side of the table, listening to some music. She hated doing her homework, and she got the highest possible score on practically everything, so the teachers didn't really care if she did her homework or not. It was great weather, for the first time in weeks, but she didn't feel like grabbing her board and going outside. They had more than enough time to do that.

She stood up, walking to the fridge. "Do you want some olives or something?" She asked her brother. "Nah, I'm good." "Fine then." She said, throwing the fridge's door shut. "They're on the table if you want some anyway." "I can see that..." Leo said, rolling his eyes. Luna ignored him. She was listening to her music again. After Leo was done with his homework, he stood up and walked towards the window. Luna laid down her headphones. "Tonight, ok?" Leo turned his head to look at her. "Of course."

Leo checked the news on his phone. "Jack won. Red Nova Dragon is unbeatable." He smiled. Their signer marks may have disappeared, their powers had not, at least not completely. Luna could still speak with spirits, but she couldn't travel to the spirit world anymore. Leo could still summon Life Stream Dragon, but he couldn't manipulate probability anymore. This was the case with all of the signers. They were just going about their daily lives, and not much had changed, except them now being apart now of course. The Crimson Dragon hadn't abandoned them completely. Leo could only assume it was because they would still need their powers. Or maybe he just thought it was unfair to take them all away. "So even all-powerful immortal dragons think stealing people's powers is unfair." He thought.

* * *

Leo was sitting on the edge of the balcony. He looked out over new domino. It was a beautiful sight. In just two years, almost the entire city had advanced drastically. The area around Tops had become as hi-tech as Tops itself, and even Satellite had caught up. It was no longer a slum, but more of a "bad neighbourhood". It wasn't perfect, but it was definitely a big improvement. But, with every positive change, it had it's dark side. You can improve the living conditions, but you can't improve all the people that used to live in the slums. They stay rotten. Sector Security did all it could, but the dangerous ones were usually too much. So it came down to them to clean up the city. And they would stop at nothing to achieve that goal. They knew they had to. "You got them?" He asked. "Of course." Luna stepped out of the shadows, holding two guns. One handgun, a grey beretta 92, and a light machine gun, a heavily modified grey M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle. The handgun was small, but anyone who had actually used it knew how deadly it was, especially now it was modified. No rules means no regulations. And that means more deadliness. The machine gun, however, was huge. Almost too big to carry around, every idiot would have be able to figure out how dangerous it was. And after playing around with it's design it was more or less on steroids. You could shoot an elephant with it. She was wearing her school uniform, just like Leo. But the scariest thing about her was her facial expression. It was blank. Not stoic blank, but completely blank. There was no emotion in her eyes. Not even the slightest trace. Or maybe... Maybe a sliver, just a small sliver of determination. If anything, it made it even more frightening to look at.

"Did you clean the barrel properly this time? My aim was off last time because it wasn't perfectly clean, remember?" Luna said, tossing the handgun at him. "Jeez, will you give it a rest already. I never make the same mistake twice." "True, but remember, we could die, so I have to check, right? We have to make survival our first priority. Otherwise there's no point in doing this. If we're not alive we're no use to anyone." Leo sighed. "I guess you're right." He said, twirling the gun around. "As always. Well, let's get going. We've got meat to hunt."

For a single moment, his eyes changed. They became hungry. Ravenous for human life. And you could have sworn they turned bright yellow. But they flashed back almost instantly, with him looking emotionless again, just like his sister.

"Yes, you're right", Luna said. "Let's go."

* * *

Holy fucking SHIT! Turns out sweet Leo and Luna are crazy sadistic murderous psychopathic killing machines with ! What will happen next? Fav, follow, review, like, whatever. please. I WANT MORE READERS! NOW!

well, I hope you liked it.

P.S. This will probably be a three-shot or maybe a whole story. Depends on how much writer's block it gives me and how much you guys like it. I love you readers!

Cheers,

-RRS


	2. A terrorist attack? Yeah, right

Hi guys! I'm so sorry it took so long, but everyone around me seems to want to kill me. Well, anyway, thanks for reading, and please don't try to kill me...

And for your information, 5D's starts in the year 2037.

* * *

"Well then." He fired a shot into the air. "I'll beat you this time." "Yeah, right." Luna said. They were both standing on the roof of an abandoned building, in one of the few areas in New Domino that were still filled with crime. This area was beyond the grasp of sector security. It was too dangerous to ride duel runners here, and these were hardcore criminals. These rather shoot than duel. So sector security had decided to quarantine this area, just like they had done with satellite, all those years ago. The difference with satellite, however, was that this was a rat's nest of criminals, not a slum. Well, it was, compared to the rest of the city, but most people in satellite were normal. Not mafia, bank robbers and rapists. So they had decided to kill them all. To rid the world of these menaces to society.

"Today we're blasting one of those pesky headquarters to pieces. right? I'm tired of chasing down the small fries" "Yes. That was the plan. Unless you have something better planned..." Luna replied. "No, can't say that I do." Leo grinned. "Nice. I love blasting doors apart. You did bring some flashbangs with you, right? I'm NOT walking into a room filled with armed idiots without properly flashing them first." "Of course I did. You're the one that always forgets our equipment, not me." "You'll never change..."

* * *

"I'll never get tired of this." Leo said, after having leaped from roof to roof. And I'm still surprised I can actually jump this far. Cybernetics sure have improved. I remember not being able to run with those early prototypes. But these are awesome!" "I agree. But focus on the task at hand please, Leo." They were both standing on the edge of another flat. "That's their headquarters." She pointed at a small flat, two stories shorter that most of the flats surrounding them. "It's so small..." Leo said. "Do you think it has underground floors?" "Of course it has underground floors. These flats were built in 2011, and this particular design usually has 3 underground floors. Considering the wealth of this particular organization, I wouldn't be surprised if there were twice as many. I think it's best to blitz the building, take out their leader, and blow the whole thing up. Usually I'd just blow it up, but seeing as it has underground floors, it won't do much damage. The leaders are probably playing poker in the basement." She smiled. The stereotypical example of mafia. Italian men wearing sunglasses, drinking expensive martini, playing poker. She knew in reality it wasn't really like that, but it was still etched into her mind. "Use your plastic stuff for demolition, and use normal grenades to blast open those doors. We don't have time to plant the explosives to blast each door open." "How much have you got?" Leo asked. "We'll need a lot of them." "Fifteen, and five flashbangs. It should be enough." She took off her backpack and handed it to Leo. "I can't use them while shooting. You only use one one-handed gun, so you throw the grenades this time, ok?" Leo smirked. "Realized you can't fire a machine gun and throw grenades at the same time, eh?" "Oh, shut up, Leo." Luna said. "I never use both at the same time."

Leo smiled. His sister could be so stubborn.

* * *

"All right. Are you done yet?" Luna was looking over the edge of the building, watching Leo climb down. The walls were full of cracks, so he had enough grip to hold on with only one hand, planting the plastic explosives with the other. It took about an hour, the building was only four stories tall, and it was built with a steel exoskeleton. If you blew it up, the building would fall down as if it was made of toilet paper. "Yep, I'm done." "All right. What do you think, should we get in through one of those air vents, or should we just walk in through the back door?" Luna asked. Leo started to protest immediately. "Not the air vents please... I hate it when I have to crawl through tight spots." "All right. I don't like them either. I'd rather blast my way through the building. But remember, don't shoot on sight. The closer we are, the more of a chance we have to get those pigs before they get away." "All right, all right, I won't go on a rampage this time." Leo looked at the ground. "But it was so much fun..." Luna shook her head. "I understand completely, but please, DON'T do that again..." "I said all right!"

"It's quiet in here" Leo pressed his ear against the door. "No one in here either." "Good, let's keep going." They crept down the stairwell. When they were down at the ground floor, Leo pressed his ear against the door and tried to listen again. "Voices" He said. "You ready?" "Ready when you are." Luna whispered.

"Go." He said. He wrenched the door open. Immediately the twins became calmer. They saw two men, walking towards them. They both raised their guns at the same time. Four shots. One from a handgun, three from a machine gun. The men were dead before they even noticed the twins, their blood and remnants of their heads(and their contents) splattered all over the wall. "We have to figure out how to get into the basement. Ask the next one." Luna said, not even flinching when she saw the damage their weapons had caused. They turned around a corner. And another, but then they saw a man. He had heard gunshots, and had come to see what was happening. But he hadn't been expecting two teenagers pointing guns at him. "Basement." Leo said. "D… D… Down the hallway, third room to your left." The man stumbled. "Thanks. Now die please." He pulled the trigger.

* * *

"This is too easy, way too easy." Luna said. "I'm not going to complain..." Leo looked at her. "But maybe a little more resistance would make it more entertaining." Three men, all carrying guns came running up the stairs. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Leo shouted. He threw a frag grenade. "KABOOM!" He shouted, when the thing exploded. It took out two men. Luna raised her machine gun, but leo was faster. Two shots. "Come on, sis! You'll have to do better than tha…" A bullet just nearly missed his head. Luna fired her weapon, just before the wounded man could shoot again. Luna looked at him, with a stern look on her face. "Pay attention. Or else you die." Leo nodded. His sister was right. It was fun, but that didn't make it any less dangerous.

After about two minutes of running they were now at the second stairwell, which lead to the bottom of the building. "All right. Time to clean up this filth. They dashed down the stairs. When they were at the door at the bottom, Leo tried to open the door, but Luna grabbed his hand. "Better flash them first." She pulled a flashbang from Leo's backpack. "They're easier to kill when they're blind and deaf. She opened the door just enough to throw the flashbang. "Close your eyes and ears." She threw it. A flash, and a deafening sound made all twelve guards drop to their knees. Luna opened the door, and started firing. It was almost funny to see how their heads were blown off by the sheer force of the impact. Leo shot four. "The heavy steel door there. Do you have enough plastic left to blow it up?" She asked Leo. "Enough for three doors" Leo said. "You make sure I don't get shot by any of those goons." He nodded towards the next group of suits with guns coming their way. Luna opened fire immediately. The nice thing about her bullets was that they were fast enough to pierce a body completely, and still harm the one standing behind the target. Ideal for tight spaces like this.

* * *

"Fire in the hole" Leo shouted. Luna dropped to the ground. Leo pulled the switch. An explosion, and the door was blasted out of it's hinges. The men inside of the room, who were obviously the ones leading the organization, tried to get away, but they were shot down one by one. One a little messier than the other.

"Use the rest of your explosives here. And use our leftover grenades. Make sure nothing is left. We don't want the survivors to start over again." "Roger." Leo said. "Stand back, please." He started throwing all of his grenades at a fairly rapid pace. "I'll use the rest of my explosives on the walls of the room. They'll come down, just like the entire upper building.

They walked out the front door, as if they'd simply been visiting, not killing everyone inside. When they were about a hundred meters(about 335 feet) away from the building, Leo flipped the switch.

* * *

"What a tragedy, now." He said mockingly. "That this beautiful building would fall prey to a terrorist attack." They were sitting in their living room, watching tv. It was sunday, so they didn't have school that day. "I don't need the credit for it…" Luna said "Me neither. And if people would know it was us, we'd be in trouble… But a terrorist attack? Come on! The media have to be a little more original. Well, it's dramatic, I guess… "

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this psychological mindf*ck! Please review, follow, like, share, whatever you want to do, but share! I like having lots of readers. And don't worry, there will be less brains blown out and more background story in the next chapter. Well, see ya, I guess.

P.S. Can you spot the Death Note reference? Sorry, I couldn't resist…


End file.
